The Strong Leader
by Park hana
Summary: Leeteuk leader yang kuat, meski sakit dia tetap beraktifitas. a brothership fict. super junior member


Strong Leader

Cast:: super Junior member

Rate : T

Genre:: brothership

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk merapikan tas yang berisi barang-barang nya. Ada baju, handphone dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan shooting acara Hello baby dan setelah ini dia akan beranjak ke sukira dan esoknya dia mesti menjalaani beberapa shooting lagi.

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat rentetan jadwal hyung nya itu "ckckck, kau memang workaholic" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan kertas jadwal ke Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengambil nya dan melihatnya lagi "ini demi kita semua kok, aku juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebelum wajib militer"

"yah tapi, tidak seperti ini juga hyung. Kau lupa kalau kau itu gampang collaps"

"itu bisa di atasi, kau tenang saja" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Eunhyuk lalu kembali fokus pada siaran Sukira.

.

Setelah selesai siaran Sukira Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kembali ke Dorm. Eunhyuk sudah tertidur di mobil tetapi Leeteuk? Semua member tahu Leeteuk selalu mengamati jadwal para member walaupun itu harus membuatnya begadang.

Sama seperti sekarang setelah memastikan Eunhyuk tidur di kamar, Leeteuk berjalan menuju kamar member yang lain memastikan mereka tidur.

Tetapi matanya menyipit ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih bermain PSP di kamar nya."kau belum tidur Kyu? apa tidak lelah"

Kyuhyun tetap memainkan PSP nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya "lha hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Kamar hyung kan di lantai12. Ini udah malam loh"

"justru aku yang berkata seperti itu, ini sudah malam kenapa kau belum tidur. Kau besok kan ada shooting"

Kyuhyun menaruh PSP nya dan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk "hyung ngga usah bawel, lebih baik hyung yang istirahat. Jadwal hyung lebih banyak di banding aku" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Leeteuk dan mendorong tubuh Leader itu keluar Dorm.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kyu, kau berani padaku sekarang?"

"aku hanya khawatir padamu, keluar dan kembali ke kamar mu hyung" Kyuhyun mendorong Leeteuk keluar, lalu dengan senyum evil nya Kyuhyun menutup ipntu dorm sebelum Leeteuk meberontak untuk masuk kedalam lagi.

"kyu! "seru Leeteuk dari luar

"bye hyung, selamat tidur" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam lalu merenggangkan ke dua tangan nya dan kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin yang sedang tidur, memeluk nya seperti guling. "ehmmm.. hangat nya" gumam nya pelan.

Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya menjauhi dorm 11 "awas saja,dia! Akan ku hukum anak nakal itu" ucapnya kesal karean diusir keluar oleh Kyuhyun

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk segera keluar dari dorm tanpa berpamitan dengan member yang masih tertidur. Dia lah memiliki jadwal yang padat. Strong heart,Starking,MC Best couple,Hello baby,Sukira dan MC di berbagai acara dan tak lupa promosi album terbaru SJ.

"Teukie hyung sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi, barusan dia mengirmi pesan" kata Donghae yang merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya Leeteuk. Sebenarnya Leeteuk menyayangi semua dongsaeng nya,hanya saja ikan tampan itu selalu bermanja-manja ria dengan nya akhirnya Leeteuk merasa tidak tega dengan Donghae

Yesung sebagai member tertua yang tersisa hanya bisa menghela nafas "yah. itulah Teuki hyung. Kalian seperti tidak memahami nya saja"

"yah, kami tahu. Aku takut kalau-kalau dia drop. Teuki hyung kan gampang pingsan kalau kelelahan."imbuh Wookie dan jawab oleh anggukan member lain.

"oke! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. Jadikan hari ini hari yang baik untuk kita. Super junior fighting" seru Yesung memberi semangat kepada member lain "semoga Leeteuk hyung baik-baik saja"

.

"a..app.a" Kyumin mengusap wajah Leeteuk yang terlilaht sayu. Namja kecil yang baru berumur 1.5 tahun itu berada di pelukan Leeteuk sambil megelus-ngelus wajah malaikat appanya. Sepertinya bayi itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada ayahnya.

"waeyo Kyuminnie? Kau mau apa? Susu?" Leeteuk berdiri menggendong Kyumin lalu memberikannya susu. "appa mohon,kali ini jangan rewel ya"

Kyumin hanya memainkan botol susu nya. Leeteuk kembali duduk di sofa sambil menunggu shooting hello baby di mulai. Leeteuk menggunakan kesempatan untuk istirahat. "a..appa.." panggil Kyumin dengan terbata, sentuhan lembut Kyumin membuat Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kyumin yang ada di hadapanya" kau kahwatir pada appa?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyumin "appa baik-baik saja jadi Kyumin tidak usah kahwatir ya."

Seruan sutradara membuat Leeteuk harus kembali shooting, jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam, setelah ini dia harus menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk tampil di acara musik. "oppa, gwenchana?"tanya Dasom, salah satu member Sistar yang melihat Leeteuk sedang menggendong Kyumin

"aku baik-baik saja"

"kalau sakit, kita hentikan shooting nya. Kami tidak mau oppa sakit. " imbuh Hyorin. Leeteuk menyerahkan Kyumin ke Hyorin.

"aku baik-baik saj—"

Brugh!

Leeteuk jatuh pingsan setelah menyerah kan Kyumin ke member Sistar " oppa!" seru Bora panik, dan Soyu segera memanggil manager.

"Leeteuk-sshi, bangun" manager hyung menepuk pipi nya tapi tidak ada reaksi. Member Sistar terlihat khawatir dengan ke adaan Leeteuk. Begitu juga Kyumin yang hanya memandangi appanya

"baiklah shooting hari ini di batalkan, akan ku bawa Leeteuk ke rumah sakit" manager sudah memanggil ambulance dan tak lama ambulance datang.

Leeteuk langsung di larikan ke ruang emergency room dan segera mendapat perawatan. Selang beberapa menit dokter yang merawat nya keluar "bagaimana dokter?"tanya sang manager

"dia hanya..."

0o0o0o0o0

Yesung menghela nafas sambil melirik para member yang sedang melakukan gladi resik untuk acara malam ini. Member lain menatap Yesung heran "kenapa hyung?"tanya Ryeo wook

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya sungmin yang was-was

Yesung menghela nafas lagi "Teuki hyung collaps saat shooting"

"APA!"teriak semua member bersamaan. Donghae mendekati Yesung dan mencengkram bahu Yesung kuat "lalu, apa katanya?bagaimana sekarang?"

Yesung menatap Donghae "tadi aku sudah di hubungi manager, kata dokter yang merawat Leeteuk hyung, dia hanya mengalamai kelelahan luar biasa dan sekarang mendapat IV treatment"

"ayo kerumah sakit" usul Kyuhyun yang memang mustahil. Yesung menggeleng cepat "tidak bisa, beberapa jam lagi kita akan tampil. Tidak mungkin kerumah sakit. Sudah lah. Sebaiknya kita lakukan dengan baik,Teuki hyung akan baik-baik saja"

"lalu bagaimana dengan malam ini? Kita tampil tanpa Teuki hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandang yang lain.

"lalu mau bagaimana, Teuki hyung tidak mungkin ikut tampil bersama kita kan"imbuh Shindong

Yesung tersenyum tapi wajah tegas nya terpancar sempurna " kita lakukan yang terbaik demi Teuki hyung, bagian Teuki hyung bisa di gantikan oleh Sungmin,Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Kalian mengerti? Ayo semangat! "

"ne"

"super junior fihghting!" seru Yesung semangat dan di ikuti oleh member lain.

0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu pandangan nya beralih pada kantung infus yang sebentar lagi akan habis "hari ini kan ada jadwal tampil di panggung" gumamnya

"leeteuk-ssi" panggil sang manager " kau sudah baikan? Maaf, tapi setelah ini kau harus tampil di panggung, kau bisa kan?"

Sebenarnya tubuh nya memang sangat lelah, wajah nya pun terlihat datar tapi demi semua orang akhirnya ia mengangguk "ne, aku bisa. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Acaranya segera di mulai kan"

Sang manager mengangguk "iya, kalau begitu bergegaslah. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk mencabut selang infus mu"

.

"hai semua !"sapa Leeteuk senang.

Yang lain menoleh menatap Leeteuk. Donghae langsung memeluk Leeteuk "hyung! Bukan nya kau sakit, kenapa malah kesini bukan beristirahat"

Leeteuk melepas pelukan Donghae dan berjalan ke arah member lain "ini sudah tugas ku kan? mana mungkin kalian tampil tanpa aku heh? Lagi pula aku sudah sehat kok."

"apa kau yakin hyung?"Yesung balik bertanya "apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Kau baru dapat perawatan tapi langsung bekerja lagi, kami bsia menggantikan mu"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut "tenang saja aku baik-baik saja. Ayo siap-siap"

Mereka pun bersiap-siap dan tampil dengan sang leader di atas panggung."selama aku tidak ada, terima kasih Yesung kau telah menggantikan ku mengurus mereka" bisik Leeteuk ketika berjalan ke atas panggung

"itu sudah tanggung jawab ku sebagai yang tertua, kalau hyung wamil. Aku yang akan menggantikan posisi hyung sementara. Tapi selamanya hanya kau yg jadi leader kami, bukan aku, Siwon atau Eunhyuk"

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Yesung lembut "aku tahu, aku bisa mengandal kan mu Yesung-ah"

"ne, hyung bisa mempercayakannya pada ku"

0o0o0o0o0

"_MWOYA! KAU PINGSAN JUNGSOO!"_ Leeteuk menjuahkan ponsel nya sedikit dari telinga nya, teriakan Heechul dari sebrang sana membuat telinga nya sakit. Leeteuk mengigit bibir bawahnya. Siapapun tahu betapa galaknya Heechul

"ne, miahne Heenim. Tapi aku hanya kelalahan kok. "

"_kau bilang hanya kelelahan, kau lupa kau punya rhinitis parah, kau juga punya masalah dengan usus lalu kau juga suka mimisan. Kau lupa itu semua hah? Aigoo berhentilah membuat orang khwatir, dasar bodoh"_

"miahne" hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Leeteuk

"_kau juga sebaiknya mengurangi jadwal mu, aku tahu jadwal mu padat. Dan satu lagi jaga kesehatan mu"_

"iya, aku tahu. Sebenarnya yang leader itu siapa sih, kok kau cerewet sekali" gumamnya pelan

"_apa kau bilang?"_

"tidak...tidak"

"_ya sudah.. jaga kesehatan mu baik-baik,bye"_

Ctek!

Sambungan ponsel pun terputus. Leeteuk menjatuhkan ponselnya di atas selimut nya, kemudian dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai Heechul memarahinya. Sudah tengah malam, saatnya dia istirahat. Setelah dari rumah sakit kemarin dia sama sekali belum istirahat.

"untuk malam ini biarkan aku tertidur, tubuh ku sama sekali tidak bisa berkompromi" gumam nya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. "aku janji besok aku akan kembali segar, aku janji" dan mata Leeteuk terpejam sempurna. Leader itu bernafas secara teratur. Donghae yang sekamar dengan Leeteuk, membuka matanya dan mengusap lembut kepala hyung nya itu.

"selamat istirahat hyung, aku jamin kau akan segar kembali. Kau kan leader kuat yang pernah ada" Donghae merapatkan selimut Leeteuk dan memandangi wajah malaikat yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Pagi hari

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu ia langsung shock ketika jam di kamar nya menunjukan jam 8 pagi "aku kesiangan!"

Brak!

"enggak kesiangan kok" ucap Sungmin sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan pagi, di ikuti Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Wookie

Leeteuk bingung "maksudnya"

"magnae paling tampan ini, berhasil membuat jadwal kerjamu menjadi mundur beberapa jam artinya kau punya waktu untuk menikmati sarapan di atas kasur" jelas Kyuhyun

"setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, hyung belum sempat istirahat sama sekali" imbuh Wookie yang duduk di tepi kasur

Leeteuk masih bingung "lalu"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, memahami keadaan hyung nya itu "hyung kan aslinya ada jadwal jam 7 kan?" leeteuk mengangguk "dan aku kemarin meminta manager agar mengundur jadwal shooting menjadi jam 10 pagi,dengan alasan kesehatan hyung. Hyung belum istirahat sama sekali sejak pingsan itu"lanjut Kyuhyun

"jadi nikmati waktu untuk istirahat sebentar"imbuh Yesung

Leeteuk mengusap matanya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis "terima kasih dongsaengdeul!"

Trtt trtt

Ponsel Leeteuk berdering. Sebuah nama yang familiar terpampang jelas di layar ponsel nya. "angkat hyung, kenapa di diamkan? Memang nya dari siapa?"tanya Kyuhyun dnegan nada menggoda

"eung,,"

"pasti Kang in Hyung!, ayo kawan-kawan kita keluar biarkan Teukie hyung mencurahkan kangen nya pada Kang in hyung" seru Henry yang tiba-tiba datang masuk ke kamar dan nyengir tanpa dosa

Sungmin mendorng tubuh Henry keluar "udah ya hyung, kami keluar. Heheheh silahkan angkat telephonenya. Oke bye"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat dongsaeng nya, lalu menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat telephone nya. "ne, Kang in-ah"

"_apanya yang 'ne Kang in-ah' huh? Kau sakit kan!_" seru Kang in histeris, dia satu-satunya namja yang paling panik kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk

"aku baik-baik saja"

"a_panya yang baik-baik saja heh? Kau itu pingsan kan? dan belum istirahat sama sekali sejak di rawat. Astaga! apa kau senang membuat ku mati khawatir disini"_ omel Kang in tak kalah galak dari Heechul

Leeteuk hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali "maaf, aku janji tidak akan membuat mu atau yang lain khawatir, aku juga janji akan menjaga kesehatan ku"

"_ne, aku percaya"_ Kang in memberi jeda sebentar _"kau itu leader kuat yang pernah ada, kau tetap tegar ketika Super Junior mengalami masalah berat,"_

"aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku kan cengeng. Aku bukan leader yang kuat"

"_tidak, kau itu leader terkuat. Yang lain pasti berpikiran sama dengan ku. aku bukan orang yang mengenal mu kemarin, aku tahu kau Jungsoo hyung. Nah, kalau begitu sebaiknya istirahat, yang penting aku sudah tahu keadaan mu"_

"gumawo sudah repot-repot menelephone ku Kang in-ah"

_"ne, aku menyayangi mu hyung"_

Cklek!

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menatap nampan berisis sarapannya "mereka juga bilang aku leader terkuat yang pernah ada, apa itu benar" Leeteuk menggeleng dan menyantap makanan nya."aku bersyukur memiliki Eunhyuk,Donghae,Sungmin, Kyuhyun,Siwon,Kibum,Shindong, Kang in,Ryeo wook, Yesung ,Heechul,Zhoumi dan Henry. Ah! Hankyung juga. Aku leader yang sangat beruntung"ucapnya

"sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjadi leader yang bisa melindungi mereka. aku akan menjaga kesehatan ku agar bisa menjaga mereka"

"oh! Kalau itu harus" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersandar kedua tangan nya dilipat di dada dan tersenyum evil

"eh? Kalian!" Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng nya "ah! Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian. Sekali lagi terrima kasih"ucap Leeteuk sambil membungkukan badannya 45 derajat

"sama-sama, kalau biasanya hyung yang merawat kami. Maka kami akan merawat hyung juga"

Yesung mengangguk setuju "ne, kau tahu hyung. Kau itu leader terkuat yang pernah ada, kau kuat menghadapi masih bisa menyemangati kami padahal kau sendiri sakit,saat kasus Hankyung, Kang in dan rumor Kibum, kau bisa menghadapinya dengan senyuman. Meski kau sakit kau juga masih bisa shooting. Aku salut pada mu hyung"

"itu semua berkat kalian juga kok, makanya aku bisa sekuat ini. sekali lagi terima kasih" seru Leeteuk

"ya ya. maka dari itu hyung harus menjaga kesehatan, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sambul menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk , sok tua. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"ne,berkat kalian aku sembuh total sekarang" Leeteuk tersenyum senang. Tubuhnya sudah terasa segar kembali.

Berkat perhatian ELF dan member super junior yang lain, Leeteuk kembali berdiri di panggung dengan senyum nya yang menawan.

Once again you're strongest leader that i've ever see.

Stay healthy uri cheonsa ^^

a/n

hai! hallo! anyyong!#plak!

gimana? Membosan kan? semua nya tergantung selera pembaca.^^. Nah yang mau review silahkan. Ngga juga ga apa-apa. Ngga maksa..wkwkwkkw! sekali lagi

Trailer next FF *kalau sempet yak*

"jadi, kau malaikat?"tanya namja tinggi itu tidak percaya. Seseuatu yang di panggil malaikat itu mengangguk. "kalau kau malaikat mana sayap mu?"

"aku malaikat tanpa sayap"

"ba-bagaimana bisa? A-aku tidak percaya"

Malaikat itu menghela nafas dan memasang tampang sedih "aku tidak menyuruh mu percaya, tapi tolong bawa aku kerumah mu, please" rajuknya "aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu"

Namja iitu mencoba berfikir cepat, sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tatapan malaikat itu. malaikat itu terus menatap namja itu sampai...

"okey...okeyyy kau ikuut! Kau ke apartement ku"


End file.
